The History Of The Fairies
by CriminalMastermind
Summary: OneshotThe history of the Fairies, told by me, written by Artemis Fowl with the help of Holly Short.


Authors note: Just a one shot. The history of the Fairies, my way. A little AxH in the end.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**History Of The Fairies**

Much centuries ago, there were different humanoid Species on a planet called Earth. Vampires, Werewolves, Mud-People and Fairies wich includes Elves, Unicorns, Centaurs, Dwarfs, Demons, Pixies, Trolls, Goblins and Gnomes. All those creatures came originally from one other Species. The Gods. Almighty creatures who populated the Earth and many, many others, hoping they could create a perfect Species, made out of peace.

Every single individual, the Mud-People as well as the Vampires, Werewolves and Fairies, possesed the power of the Gods. Heal, mesmer, way of the Will and shield but also the power of the elements; Air, Water, Earth, Fire and Energy. There was no one without these powers.

In the very beginning everything was good. The Species lived in peace and there were no landlines nor queens, kings etc. nor guards to protect things. There was just one person watching over them. Some know him as Allah(1) some know him as God. That's because no one really knew him, just that he was in range when they needed him or to thank him. But his true name is Hy Brid. (An offworlder. That's why EBE's(2) are called 'hybrids') Hy Brid found himself thinking the world became bad so he sent his beloved son down to Earth. He is known by Jesus, Buda, Mohammed and many more.(3) But Hy Brid and his son leaved because of the lack of honour the Species showed.

The Vampires started to drink blood of the Mud-People wich started a war against them toghether with the Fairies. The Vampires, though, formed a coalition with the Werewolves and then the war started to take form. Hell broke loose and many died at both sides.

Finally, after millenia of fighting, the Mud-People and the Fairies won, Vampires and Werewolves almost extinguished. Only a few were left alive and they hid for the sun, only appearing at night when the rest of the Species were deeply asleep.

For a few centuries everything was peacefull again. But then, the Mud-People started to resist the Fairies. They started to kill the Unicorns for the meat and made sure there wasn't much left of the Centaurs eighter. They cought Trolls and started to geneticly manipulate them. After a long and despirate war the Fairies decided to go and live under the Earth surface, taking the Trolls with them, wich had became useless, dangerous and dumb because of the manipulations. For the Mud-People this was very bad. They were not capable of handeling life alone and so they became the cave-men as the Mud-People now call them. They lost all their powers exept for a few wich are called 'witch'.

The Fairies stayed underground and made sure the Demons were trapped on an island so they could not hurt anyone. But some Fairies did go up. They were not allowed but they did. Mud-People have their so called 'fairytails' wich are from the Fairies who came to the surface. Some of them paired with Mud-People. We can still see that; Very short people, people with pointy ears, people with in-human powers.

The world for them was good as it got, but the Mud-People started to destroy their world in a despirate attempt to surfive. They started to make houses and were digging in the Earth. The Fairies were forced to go to other places, deeper underneath the surface and many did not surfive. There wasn't much left of them, just the broken pieces of a civilization that was once beautiful and colorfull. Now it was darkness that surounded them.

Meanwhile the Mud-People started to design powerfull weapons and computers and war took over again. The Fairies had always hoped that there was a chance to live toghether with them again when they had become more human but that seemed to be useless. If they couldn't live with eachother then how were they supposed to live with other species? One of the Species? They had forgot their origin and became cruel.

In the beginning of the 21th century there was a specific Mud-Boy born known by the name of Artemis Fowl the Second. He was a genius. But instead of using his powerful brain for good things he started to make criminal ventures. As a young boy he hated kindergarten so he hacked into the school computer. When he grew older his criminal actions took form and he discovered about the Fairies. He traveled to Tara and captured an Elf known as Holly Short, first female captain at the LEP ever. He took her to his house, Fowl Manor, and wanted ransom in exchange for the captain. He got what he wanted, after his manservant, Butler, had defeated a Troll, but he returned half of the ransom when captain Short healed his mother. In the next years the Fairies of Haven grew closer to Artemis Fowl. Especially a small group became friends, including commander Root and Foaly, the chief enginering at the LEP. For Root, though, one venture became his grave. In an attempt to stop Opal Koboi, a pixie who made everyone believe she was in coma, he died and Holly was acused for murdering him. To prove her innocence she got hold of Artemis, who was mind wiped, and took him with her down under earth. They got in trouble but one klaptomanic dwarf, called Mulch Diggums, and his manservant and friend saved them from Trolls. They kept growing closer.

One year the Demons, who were still trapped, escaped one by one. Another genius, a Mud-Girl this time, found out about it but was cought by one Billy Kong. Artemis Fowl managed to resque her and after this they got one strange relationship. Captain Short and Artemis swiched eyes and they both had a sapphire blue, and a hazel brown eye. They were bound to meet again, though it seemed like that would never happen.

Years passed and Artemis Fowl left the People for what they were, living toghether with his beloved Minerva Paradizo but after some time they break up because of the fact that they were both know-it-all's and Artemis saw Minerva never again.

Meanwhile Holly build up a new life, but once again Artemis interferes with her life and they must pair up again to save the world.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Yup,' nodded Holly. 'this is the perfect history description of the Fairies.' She smiled. This was the exact way things had happened. She looked at Artemis who was sitting next to her with the piece of paper in his slim, long fingered hands.

'Just one other thing …' he murmered. He turned towards her and out of the blue he kissed her softly. She tasted so sweet and he liked it, though he usually thought sweet was disgusting.

'W-what are you doing?' Holly looked shocked but a slight smile played around her lips.

Artemis wished he could shield like his ancesters could. 'I, er, I …' he stammered.

'Were you doing something like this?' Holly smile was dazzling and when she leaned forwards and kissed Artemis he closed his eyes because he couldn't see anyway.

He laughed. 'Close, but I think it was more like this,' he slipped one hand inder her neck and the other around he slender waist. He kissed her so gently and thought he would drown, wishing this would never ever end. Suddenly he let go. 'Do you think there could be something between us?'

She chuckled. 'Yes, I definitly do think so.'

'Good,' he nodded. 'now, let's see …' he took his balpoint and the paper and started to write again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They managed to rescue both of the Species, Fairies and Mud-People, and at the end they admitted the love they held for each other. The Centaur, Foaly, discovered a way to let Artemis Fowl live longer, to 500 years. The Faires were kept hidden from every other Mud-Man, except for Minerva Paradizo, but she was lost in vain after the break-up, and ever since they still live under the surface of the Earth.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'But you don't know if it will go like this,' said Holly.

Artemis smiled graciously. 'I don't, but I'll do everything I can to help Foaly make that something to let me live longer. I want to spent every dear moment with you, Holly. From the good to the bad. I will never be seperated from you.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors note: My oneshot.

_**Please, please, pleeeeaaaaaaasee review :D**_

Just push the button down below. And no, don't come up with the lame excuses like 'but you wrote this ages ago' and 'I don't know what to say' just please review, Thanx :D

**(1)**: Allah is actually the god of the moon. The muslims had 365 gods, one for each day. But that became a bit to many so they had to throw them all away and choose one and that became Allah.

**(2)**: EBE stands for Extraterrestrial Biological Entity or, to make it easy, Alien.

**(3)**: Mohammed, the muslim prophet, was originally not the son of Allah, but a messager. A bit cheaty, no offence, but everytime he had a conflict with a woman he got that 'revelation' about a new thing a woman was not allowed to do. No nice idea.


End file.
